


Join Me

by lizardhair



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham rogues - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Short, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardhair/pseuds/lizardhair
Summary: Harvey has a simple invitation for an overworked Edward.(prompt sent by hoodienanami: "Join Me for twiddler bc you seem to enjoy that ship!!")





	Join Me

“Come on, Eddie, you know you’ve been working too hard.”

Edward scoffed. “There’s no such thing as working too hard--!” Ed yelped as the chair he was seated in was tilted back from his blueprint-strewn desk, leaving Edward’s legs flailing in mid air. “What on  _ Earth _ do you think you’re  _ doing, _ Dent?”

“Getting your attention,” said Harvey, grinning. He continued to lean the chair back as he spoke, Edward’s scowling face made all the more amusing by virtue of it being upside-down. “Stop glaring at those deathtraps--”

_ “Riddle Boxes.” _

“At those  _ Riddle Boxes _ of yours and join me for a night at the theatre,” Harvey said. “I have two tickets to  _ The Phantom of the Opera, _ and I know you’ve never seen it.”

“I have  _ read  _ it while in Arkham; I have no great desire to  _ hear _ it.” Edward crossed his arms, teetering in his chair. “Besides, it is not as though we could enter the theatre without someone summoning the GCPD to come arrest us.”

Harvey’s grin morphed into a smirk. “Did I neglect to mention that tonight’s performance is sponsored by the Renaissance Society of Gotham? And that they expect all theatre patrons to come dressed in clothing befitting of a masquerade?”

Now it was Edward’s turn to smirk. “Is that so?”

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

A few hours later, a broad-shouldered man wearing a golden-maned mask and white woolen suit was settling himself in one of the theatre’s plush seats. Next to him, a man crossed his long legs and adjusted his mask of extravagant green peacock feathers.

“Looking good, Eddie,” said Harvey as he tucked a stray plume back in place.

"You as well. The lion and the lamb, I presume?”

Harvey nodded just as the lights began to dim. “Enjoy the show, Ed. Relax.”

“I believe I will. And thank you for inviting me, Harvey,” said Edward. “I am glad to have joined you.”


End file.
